genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Focus
Focus is the second episode of Generator Rex: Meta Hero. Synopsis Now that he is working for Black Knight, Rex has trouble with his friendship with Noah. When Noah sneaks into Providence to see Rex, he is caught by Black Bishop. Can Rex use his powers to make Bishop free his friend? Major Events *Black Knight tells Rex that he can't be friends with Noah anymore *Rex gains the power of the Gravity Meta Nanite. Plot plays Knight: We're glad to have your Rex, but a... Black Knight being held upside down by a 30 foot tall E.V.O. can you please help me down? forming the Punk Busters: Sure thing, BK. jumps up and smashes the E.V.O. in the face, then bounces of and frees Black Knight, landing safely on the ground. Here you go, and, going up deforms the Punk Busters and forms the Hoverboard. He flies up to the E.V.O. and rams through its face. And that's how I roll! forms forms the Blast Caster and uses it to bring the E.V.O. the ground. That's what i'm talking about! And now for your cure. deforms the Blast Caster and cures the E.V.O. Knight: Good work, Rex. Time to leave. sees Rex run off. Where are you going? Rex: Hey Noah. Haven't seen you lately. quiet and off-screen: Where do you wanna hang out? Knight: This is going to be a problem! song Knight: Rex, come over here! Rex: What do you need Black Knight. Knight: we're leaving, you can't be friends with Noah anymore. Rex: Why? Knight: Be-bec-because he has a horrible cold right now, and we don't want to you to get sick. {She pushed him onto the truck and they drive off.] at Providence Rex: What was that for? Knight: Noah would just get in our way, now, go up to your room and relax. Rex: Yeah, whatever. goes up to his room and stares out the window and notices Noah climbing the outside of Providence. Noah! Noah: Quiet down Rex! You don't want them to hear me. Rex: So where do you wanna go? Noah: Anywhere. Rex: Sure thing! forms the Hoverboard and the two fly off. They go to the carnival, the movies, the skating park, the amusement park, the arcade, and the diner (30 seconds at each place is showed but they are actually at each place for about 30 minutes, with the exception being the movie theater, being there for 90 minutes). After having hours of fun, the two arrive back at Providence. And no one even noticed I was... notices Black Bishop in his room starting at him. Oh, so close! Commercial Thenubium: Let's go, Rex! Rex: I though you would let me get away with it. Knight: Absolutely not, this is a top priority. There's an E.V.O. in the city, and we need to stop it. Providence is back. Rex: But, but, i'm going with Noah! forms the Smack Hands, but before he can punch Thenubium, Black Knight hits him with her whip and knocks him to the ground. Thenubium tackles Noah while Rex runs off into the Petting Zoo. Knight: Reddick, Roswell, I need you in the Petting Zoo, now. Rex is on the loose. And right now, that's a bad thing. Roswell: On it. He runs down the corridor with Reddick and notices Rex runs across the hall infront of him. Roswell continiues on the same hallway while Reddick follows Rex.] Reddick: Time to divide and conquer. chases Rex so that he will get caught be Roswell, but when Rex jumps over Roswell, Reddick colides with him while Roswell grabs Rex's leg. Roswell: Gotcha. Rex: Wrong. forms the Punk Busters and runs around the corners when Sir Anthony Haden-Scott appears, knocking Red down on his back. Scott: And where do you think yoy're going. Rex: Away from here. Scott: I don't think so, not now atleast. Maybe when it's ready. Rex: What are you hiding? Scott: You think I would just tell you. Lock him up; no! Don't lock him up. Send him... to the Pit! Rex: The Pit? a screen transition, Rex is shown fighting and E.V.O. in the Pit Scott: Come on now Rex, you can do it. Take your anger out on the E.V.O., not us. forms the Smack Hands and punches the E.V.O. into the wall of the Pit. He then channels all his power and blasts the E.V.O. with a ray of energy before running up and curing it. Great job. That's how you do it! You'll have mastered your powers in no time. he is talking to Black Knight. Is it ready? Knight: Of course it is, he'll never know what hit him. Commercial Scott: Activate the Nanite Smasher! Rex: Nanite Smasher? he can react, Scott grabs him and throws him into the Nanite Smasher and activates it. Knight: This should take care of it! Scott: Ya see boy, you took everything from us. Our power! Our wealth! Our pride! But not for long. I'm taking it all back. Those Metas inside of you. They're built for you all right. But when I smash 'em open, killing you in the process, and have our scientists reprogram them so they work for me and me only. Rex: Sorry, but I don't think your head is screwed on right. I can talk to machines, remember? reaches out and touches the side of Nanite Smasher, deactivating it. He now forms the Smack Hands and drills his way out, smash Scott and Black Knight across the Pit. He also forms the Sky Slider now a flies over to Scott, grabbing him by the shirt collar. He throws him into the Nanite Smasher and reactivates it, but before the door closes, Black Knight shoves Rex into the Smasher, too, so know he and Scott are in the Smasher. Scott prevents Rex from escaping and when the machine activates, both are lying on the ground. Rex weakly gets up and puts his hands on his knees. I feel different. of the sudden, he starts floating in mid-air. Cool. Another Meta-Power. waking up: Impossible. walking in: That's awesome. Rex: No Noah, this is awesome. He launches himself at Black Knight and knocks her out with the Smack Hands. Then he knocks out Scott as well.] Knight, waking up: Please stay... Rex: Oh I'm gonna stay, but you have to promise me one thing. srceen shifts to Rex and Noah playing basketball. Noah: I can't believe you tricked Black Knight into letting me stay around. Rex: Yeah, but I can't believe that I already learned another Meta-Power. Only three more to go. I wonder what could be next. Knight, watching from the labs: He's come along way. He's almost ready for the next test! The End Trivia *Noah appears for the first time in Generator Rex: Meta Hero. Category:Episodes Category:Generator Rex: Meta Hero Category:Generator Rex: Meta Hero Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd